Social Media on KnB
by Melvin Hann
Summary: (UPDATE CHAP 3) Takao tahu, punya gebetan yang tsunderenya setengah mampus seperti Midorima bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hanya perlu pemikiran sederhana, serta prilaku yang apa adanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Takao Kazunari untuk menaklukan Midorima Shintaro Warning : Yaoi, OOC, pair lain nyempil dikit. Read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Social Media on KnB**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, ide pasaran, yaoi nyempil, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

Hari ini merupakan _weekend_. Kota Tokyo dipenuhi dengan hiruk pikuk masyarakat yang tengah menikmati waktu santai bersama dengan teman, keluarga, maupun kekasih. Bagi yang masih jomblo atau bahasa sopannya _single_ , tentu saja lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah untuk bersantai, tidur, ataupun menonton drama India bersama dengan makanan di samping badan.

Tetapi tidak semua jomblo atau _single_ menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah. Salah satunya adalah sesosok pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas 'belanja'nya di salah satu tempat yang tengah dipadati dengan lautan manusia di kota Tokyo.

 _TRIING!_

Bunyi lonceng tanda ditutupnya pintu kaca salah satu _outlet_ khusus _gadget_ di tengah kota dekat stasiun. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tengah berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar jalan sambil menenteng tas plastik berwarna merah _maroon_. Hasil yang ia dapatkan dari aktifitas 'belanja' yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama pemuda tersebut nampak masih berjalan santai sembari memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan ponsel barunya nanti. Ya benar, tas plastik tersebut berisi seperangkat ponsel baru lengkap dengan _earphone_ serta _charger-usb_ nya. Sebenarnya alasan Kuroko untuk membeli ponsel baru hanyalah untuk menghindari ocehan teman satu timnya yang beralis cabang mengenai perkembangan teknologi, terutama _gadget_. Mengingat ocehan temannya hanya membuat makin dongkol saja. Maklum, mengingat dunia Kuroko hanya seputar basket- _milkshake_ -novel saja. Hal itu membuat ia sedikit kurang ' _update_ ' masalah _gadget_.

Alasan lain kenapa ia membeli ponsel baru adalah dikarenakan ponsel _flip baby blue_ lamanya rusak. Sebab rusaknya ponsel _flip_ tersebut juga dikarenakan salahnya sendiri sih. Ponselnya ikut masuk ke dalam mesin cuci karena ia lupa mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari saku celananya. Konyol memang. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan uang jajan selama beberapa minggu, kerja _part time_ di berberapa tempat, serta meminta jatah ponsel baru kepada kedua orangtua, akhirnya ponsel dengan merk standar berhasil dibelinya.

Memang sih, yang ia beli bukan ponsel mahal semacam Aipon, Sumsang, ataupun HaTeSe yang harganya terbilang fantastis. Setidaknya smartphone yang telah ia beli ini cukup untuk menambahkan level kekinian dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Satu pikiran yang kembali muncul dibenaknya.

' _Apa yang pertama kali harus kulakukan dengan benda ini?_ '

.

Hari Minggu pagi pukul 09.54 AM. Kuroko bertandang ke rumah temannya yang hanya berbeda dua blok saja dari rumahnya yaitu Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sepanjang malam berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang ' _hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan dengan ponsel baru_ ' akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk mendatangi Ogiwara yang di klaim sebagai ' _Trendsetter Anak Gaul Kekinian 2016_ '. Jangan tanya siapa yang memberi julukan itu kepada Ogiwara. Awalnya sih Kuroko ingin bertanya kepada Kagami saja, tapi ia takut dikatain cemen karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan ponsel barunya tersebut. Meskipun sebenarnya ingin bertanya dengan Ogiwara hasilnya tetap saja sih dikatain cemen.

"Bikin apa? Tentu saja bikin sosmed dong Kuroko, kamu gak gaul banget sih" cibir Ogiwara, teman karib Kuroko dari masa baheula kala.

Perkataan Ogiwara cukup menembakkan panah imajiner di tubuh Kuroko. Terkadang dia bingung, apa yang membuat dia bertahan untuk berteman dengan makhluk yang satu ini. Jika tidak ingat bahwa di depannya ini adalah sahabat karibnya, mungkin serangan _ignite pass-kai_ akan mendarat telak di perut Ogiwara.

"Sosmed? Maksudmu sosial media Ogiwara _-kun_?" Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa mengubah ekspresi sama sekali.

"Iya sosial media, kaya Fesbuk, Peth, Lain, Instageram, sama Tuiter yang gitu-gitu lah pokoknya" Ogiwara mulai menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko.

"Kalau Fesbuk sama Tuiter sih aku sudah bikin Ogiwara _-kun_ , apa kau lupa?" Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan aplikasi Fesbuk dan Tuiter kepada Ogiwara.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau jarang aktif sih hehe. Bagaimana dengan Peth, Instageram, dan Lain? Kau sudah bikin belum?" Ogiwara bertanya dengan antusias.

"Belum, aku tidak mengerti cara membuatnya Ogiwara _-kun_ " Kuroko berujar datar, sedatar ekspresi yang tengah ia pasang sekarang.

Ogiwara hanya menepuk jidat. Ia lupa sebuah fakta, bahwa teman di depannya sekarang ini termasuk dalam golongan orang yang gaptek alias gagap teknologi. Untung cakep, setidaknya Tuhan itu maha adil pikirnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Baiklah, tenang saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengajarkanmu Kuroko. Aku akan membuatmu lebih update dan kekinian seperti aku" Ogiwara menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

Kuroko hanya sweatdrop ria. Ketimbang menghilangkan rasa khawatir, dia justru curiga bahwa ajaran dari Ogiwara justru berujung dengan kesesatan. Yah kita tunggu saja Kuroko bagaimana jadinya, semoga nantinya petaka tidak akan menghampirimu.

.

Pukul 17.46 PM, Kuroko sudah kembali dari kunjungannya ke rumah Ogiwara untuk mengupgrade dirinya menuju tingkat kekinian yang lebih tinggi. Selama beberapa jam berlalu tadi, Ogiwara telah membuatkan dirinya akun sosmed, serta menjelaskan secara keseluruhan cara menggunakan sosmed tersebut. Setidaknya penjelasan Ogiwara tadi cukup mudah dipahami oleh Kuroko yang _notabene_ nya adalah seseorang yang kurang update alias kudet masalah teknologi.

Kuroko masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua, dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidur dengan _bed cover_ kembang-kembang warna _baby blue_ favoritnya. Ia mulai membuka sosmed pertamanya yaitu Instageram.

Ketika di rumah Ogiwara tadi, Kuroko sudah diajarkan dasar-dasar ilmu Instageram. Dari Ogiwara pula ia tahu bahwa Instageram biasanya digunakan untuk mengupload foto selfie, makanan, gambaran tangan, OOTD, dan lain-lain. Ia juga merasa takjub begitu tahu bahwa selain mengupload foto, Instageram juga bisa digunakan untuk mengupload video berdurasi cukup lama. Tetapi, jika kembali dipikirkan tentang apa saja yang biasanya di upload oleh kebanyakan orang ke Instageram, Kuroko sangat yakin bahwa hampir lebih dari lima puluh persen digunakan untuk ajang pamer belaka. Tapi dia juga tidak peduli, toh itu bukan urusannya juga.

Akun Instageram Kuroko masih sepi sekali, tadi ia hanya sempat mengikuti dua akun saja yaitu akun Instageram Ogiwara dan juga Kagami. Selama di rumah Ogiwara tadi juga ia hanya sempat mengatur sedikit profil akunnya. Kuroko memilih tab akun di aplikasi Instageramnya, dan muncul lah tampilan akunnya yang masih lebih sepi dari pada kuburan.

 **PhantomSeirin**

 **0 Post – 1 Follower – 2 Following**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Bio :** #11 SEIRIN * The Basketball Which Seirin Team Plays *

Setelah bosan memperhatikan akunnya sendiri yang tentu saja kosong tidak ada apa-apanya. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mebuka timeline Instageramnya. Postingan teratas muncul berasal dari milik akun Instageram Kagami.

 **taigaKagaMi10**

(Foto di depan cermin sambil memegang gitar dan duduk di atas sofa)

 **Caption : "** Ku alun kan sebuah melodi demi kamu yang menungguku disana... **"**

 **Comment – Love – Send To**

 **87 suka**

 **thebestoneaomine :** Sok megang doang, mainnya mah kaga bisa...

 **Koganei_Shinji** : Setuju sama **thebestaomine**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Berisik, setidaknya aku mencoba belajar. Dan kau diamlah ahomine **thebestoneaomine**

 **1 jam yang lalu**

Kuroko terdiam dan tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalanya. Ia mengetikkan sederet kalimat komentar kepada akun temannya itu.

 **PhantomSeirin** : **taigaKagaMi10** _follback_ akunku Kagami _-kun_. Sekalian promosikan akunku juga ya, aku baru bikin Instageram tadi pagi

 **1 menit yang lalu**

Selang beberapa menit, komentar tersebut langsung dibalas oleh Kagami.

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Oke sudah ku _follback_. Maklum deh yang hape baru. Aku tidak menduga perkembanganmu secepat ini **PhantomSeirin** , tunggu sebentar akan aku post foto untuk promosi akunmu.

 **Beberapa detik yang lalu**

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat komentar dari Kagami. Sambil menunggu perkembangan dari Kagami, ia menutup aplikasi tersebut, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan beranjak pergi untuk mandi sebentar. Nampaknya Kuroko tidak akan tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama ia pergi untuk mandi.

 **taigaKagaMi10**

(Foto _screenshoot_ profil akun Instageram Kuroko)

 **Tagged : PhantomSeirin**

 **Caption** : " _Tap and Follow guys_ **PhantomSeirin** , akun masih anget, baru bikin katanya. _Follow_ kuyy, nyesel loh kalau gak _follow_ "

 **Comment – Love – Send To**

 **96 suka**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Kenapa Tetsuya tidak langsung mem- _follow_ ku? Apa sekarang Kagami adalah prioritasmu? **PhantomSeirin**

 **_izukitakore_** : _Done_ , _follback_ ya **PhantomSeirin**

 **AidaRikooo** : Komen di atas **_izukitakore_** anjiiir sekali :') . Btw, _done_ **PhantomSeirin**

 **TeppeiIronHeart** : _Follow guys_ **furihatatata silentofmitobe hyuugasenpai koganei_shinji** **tsuchi_sato kawaharakouichi fukudahiroshi13**

 **momo-chanmomoi** : **PhantomSeirin** udah aku _follow_ Tetsu _-kun_. Asyik akhirnya bisa liat foto-foto Tetsu _-kun_ lewat Ig . _Follback_ ya muaaach ;*

 **PrinceKise** : Huwaaaa Kuroko- _cchi_ akhirnya punya Ig, senangnya **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Komentarmu seram sekali Akashi- _cchi_. Oii kalian.. ayo _follow_ Kuroko _-cchi_ **thebestoneaomine midorima_s murasakibara_atsushi kasamatsucaptain moriyamacoolmax koboribukankoinobori hayakawamitsu**. Ayoo _tag_ yang lain juga supaya nge- _follow_ Kuroko _-cchi_ ya :*

 **midorima_s** : _Emoticon_ terakhirmu menjijikan sekali **PrinceKise** . **PhantomSeirin** udah di- _follow_ , jadi _follback_ aku..

 **thebestoneaomine** : Akhirnya... dirimu sudah selangkah lebih maju Tetsu **PhantomSeirin** . _Tag_ : **imayoshi_sho sakurai_touo** **strongwakamatsu yoshinori-san**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Aku merasa dilangkahi dengan **taigaKagaMi10** , tunggu pembalasanku Taiga. Dan kalian, _follow_ akun Tetsuya sekarang. Telat 1 jam jadwal latihan akan kutambah **beautyreo hayamarakuzan nebuyagiant mayuzumiChihiro rakuzanbasketballofficial**.

 **beautyreo** : Udah Sei _-chan_ **Akashi_Seijuuro** . Aku jangan lupa di- _follback_ ya **PhantomSeirin**

 **takaonyaShuutoku** : Sudah di _follow_ teman **PhantomSeirin** tolong di- _follback_ ya. Numpang _tag_ **Kimurarara MiyajiNanasAddict ootsuboaja**

 **murasakibara_atsushi** : Itu maksudnya Ig punya Kuro _-chin_ ya? **himuro-tatsuya** . **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Apanya yang dilangkahi Aka _-chin_?

 **ogiwara-shige** : Akunmu laris sekali **PhantomSeirin** . Hoi **taigaKagaMi10** promoin aku juga dong..

 **taigaKagaMi10** : **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Kuroko saja PliZZ staPh it, jangan teror aku Akashi. **ogiwara-shige** : Antum siapa ya? Ana tidak kenal loh.

 **himuro-tatsuya** : Iya, itu akunnya Kuroko _-kun_ **murasakibara_atsushi** . _Done_ , **PhantomSeirin** _follback_ ya . Aku bantu promo ya.. **weiliunotwibu kenfukui** **okumuraganteng**

 **kasamatsucaptain** : Ini apaan sih? **PrinceKise**

 **MiyajiNanasAddict** : Ini apaan sih? (2) **takaonyaShuutoku**

 **hayamarakuzan** : Asyiiik.. ada **MiyajiNanasAddict** _–san_ Miyaji _-san follback_ aku dong. _Btw_ **PhantomSeirin** _done_ ya..

 **MiyajiNanasAddict** : Ogah **hayamarakuzan**

 **hayamarakuzan :** Jahaat, tapi tenang aku tetep sayang kok :* **MiyajiNanasAddict**

 **ootsuboaja** : Teman-teman, abaikan 2 orang di atas ya...

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Tidak akan kumaafkan **taigaKagaMi10 . murasakibara_atsushi :** Bukan apa-apa Atsushi

 **mayuzumiChihiro** : **niji-shuu** _Kouhai_ -mu kurang piknik, bawaanya neror orang terus.

 **niji-shuu** : **mayuzumiChihiro** Dari dulu gitu, biarin aja ntar juga cape sendiri. Biarkan **thebestoneaomine PrinceKise midorima_s murasakibara_atsushi momo-chanmomoi PhantomSeirin** yang menjinakkannya

 **momo-chanmomoi** : Enggak _senpai_ **niji-shuu** masih sayang nyawa

 **midorima_s** : Enggak _senpai_ **niji-shuu** masih sayang nyawa (2)

 **thebestoneaomine** : Enggak _senpai_ **niji-shuu** masih sayang nyawa (3)

 **PrinceKise** : Enggak _senpai_ **niji-shuu** masih sayang nyawa (4)

 **murasakibara_atsushi** : Enggak _senpai_ **niji-shuu** masih sayang makanan

 **niji-shuu** : Kalian coeg sekaleeh **thebestoneaomine PrinceKise midorima_s murasakibara_atsushi momo-chanmomoi**

 **45 menit yang lalu**

Pemberitahuan terus masuk ke ponsel Kuroko. Rata-rata isinya rusuh tidak penting. Kerusuhan terus terjadi hingga akhirnya sang empunya ponsel keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menuntaskan ritual mandi sorenya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Kuroko menghampiri ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja nakas kamarnya. Ia melihat _display_ ponselnya yang memperlihatkan pemberitahuan masuk dari akun Instageramnya. Buru-buru ia membuka aplikasi berlogo kamera tersebut. Ia cukup merasa takjub dengan banyaknya pemberitahuan masuk ke akunnya. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada satu jam berlalu semenjak ia tinggal untuk mandi tadi.

Layar _touchscreen_ di _scrool_ ke bawah. Kuroko memperhatikan satu per-satu pemberitahuan yang masuk. Kebanyakan pemberitahuan pengikut baru, serta _mention_ dari teman-temannya di post Kagami yang mempromosikan akunnya. Kuroko lebih memilih untuk melihat pengikut barunya, cukup banyak mungkin sekitar hampir lebih dari 50-an . Ia memilih-milih untuk mengikuti balik atau bahasa gaulnya ' _nge-follback_ ' orang-orang yang ia kenal.

Setelah yakin ia telah mengikuti balik orang-orang yang dikenal, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mebuka pemberitahuan berupa _mention_ yang membludak dari postingan Kagami beberapa waktu lalu. Memilih untuk membuka komentar paling atas atau yang pertama, butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Kuroko untuk menyadari bahwa terjadi kerusuhan kecil antara Kagami serta mantan kapten basketnya semasa SMP. Meskipun kerusuhan mereka berdua tertutupi dengan komentar yang lain, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk muncul dan menengahi perdebatan konyol tersebut.

 **PhantomSeirin** : Ini bukan salah **taigaKagaMi10** . Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya akun Ig **Akash_Seijuuro** . Ketika pertama kali membuat akun Ig di rumah **ogiwara-shige** aku hanya diarahkan untuk mengikuti Kagami-kun dan Ogiwara _-kun_ saja. Lagipula aku sudah mengikutimu balik Akashi _-kun_.

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Bahkan jika saja **PhantomSeirin** tidak mengomentari fotoku yang sebelumnya, aku tidak akan menyadari keberadaan akunnya. Mau hawa keberadaan tubuh atau hawa keberadaan akun sama aja tipisnya :v .

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Oh baiklah aku mengerti **PhantomSeirin taigaKagaMi10** . Jadi akar masalahnya ada padamu **ogiwara-shige** , kenapa kau tidak mengarahkan Tetsuya untuk mengikutiku terlebih dahulu? Aku butuh penjelasan yang logis darimu.

 **ogiwara-shige** : Kampret, kenapa kau harus membawa namaku hah? **PhantomSeirin** . Untuk **Akashi_Seijuuro** ayolah aku kan cuma ngajarin aja, kalau urusan ikut-mengikuti itu urusan Kuroko, lagi pula waktu itu Kuroko tanya begini 'sebaiknya aku mengikuti siapa Ogiwara _-kun_?'. Ya habis itu aku jawab saja 'Orang-orang terdekatmu tentu saja'. Habis itu dia jawab 'Bagaimana kalau Kagami _-kun_?'. 'Tentu saja bisa Kuroko' udah gitu doang.

 **PhantomSeirin** : Aku ada ngomong gitu ya? **ogiwara-shige**

 **ogiwara-shige** : YA ADA LAH! Kamu mah sama temen sendiri gitu...

 **PhantomSeirin** : Gak ada ah **ogiwara-shige**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Kau membohongiku **ogiwara-shige** ? **PhantomSeirin** tidak mungkin membohongiku. Tunggu nasibmu Shigehiro.

 **ogiwara-shige** : TIDAAAK SUMVAH AKU GAK BOHOOONG **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **1 jam yang lalu**

Kuroko terkikik melihat komentar terakhir yang ditulis dari Ogiwara, sekali-sekali mengerjai temannya yang satu itu cukup menarik. Ya mari kita lihat saja nantinya kelanjutan dari nasib seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Setelah menuntaskan masalah 'ikut-mengikuti' pada foto yang diposting Kagami, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk melakukan langkah barunya di dunia Instageram. Ya benar sekali, yaitu memposting foto pertamanya. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Kuroko untuk memikirkan apa foto yang akan dia kirim. Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya bohlam 5 _watt_ menyala di atas kepalanya. Ia akhirnya tahu foto apa yang akan ia kirim.

Kuroko meletakkan ponselnya di tempat tidur, kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia beranjak menuju pintu dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya yang terdapat di lantai dua. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kembali lagi dengan membawa Nigou anjing _siberian husky_ yang memiliki mata serupa dengan miliknya.

Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, kemudian ia menggendong Nigou dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan kirinya. Ia memposisikan kamera ponselnya tepat di depan cermin kamarnya. Ia ingat pernah mendengar perkataan Ogiwara bahwa sekarang sedang ngetrend berfoto di depan cermin, terutama cermin berukuran panjang ke bawah yang biasanya terletak di lemari baju atau pun di ruang ganti toko pakaian di _mall_.

Hitungan tiga-dua-satu diucapkan perlahan, hingga akhirnya terambil lah foto pertama Kuroko dengan pose gaul. Setelah berfoto ria bersama Nigou akhirnya ia memilih-milih foto mana yang akan diunggah ke akun Instageram nya sebagai foto pertama.

 **PhantomSeirin**

(Foto di depan cermin. Kuroko berdiri sambil kedua tangan masing-masing memegang ponsel serta menggendong Nigou, mata nge _-wink_ kearah kamera)

 **Caption** : "Terima kasih untuk semua orang-orang yang sudah mengikuti akunku. Ini foto pertama dariku"

 **Comment – Love – Send To**

 **63 suka**

 **PrinceKise** : Kuroko _-cchi_ ternyata bisa begini juga

 **thebestoneaomine** : **PrinceKise** Dia kan sekarang gaul, ketularan **taigaKagaMi10** mungkin...

 **hyuugasenpai** : Setuju sama yang atas, asal alaynya **taigaKagaMi10** gak nular ke Kuroko aja sih

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Aku tidak alay kok kapten -_- **hyuugasenpai**

 **AidaRikoo** : Gak mau ngaku kau **taigaKagaMi10**

 **momo-chanmomoi** : Tetsu- _kun_ kau imuut sekaliiii... Aku tambah sayang deh :*

 **PhantomSeirin** : Jangan rusuh di postingan ku **taigaKagaMi10 hyuugasenpai AidaRikoo** . Terima kasih Momoi _-san_ **momo-chanmomoi**

 **PrinceKise** : Kok komentarku gak dibales sih? :')

 **PhantomSeirin** : Karena tidak penting Kise- _kun_ **PrinceKise**

 **PrinceKise** : _Hidoii_.. **PhantomSeirin**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Pukpuk **PrinceKise**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Kapan kau mau meng- _upload_ foto bersamaku?

 **PhantomSeirin** : Memangnya kita pernah foto bareng ya? Aku lupa **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Bukannya pernah? Saat liburan semester kemarin. Masa kau lupa?

 **niji-shuu** : ^ Ngaku-ngaku aja nih orang

 **PhantomSeirin** : Tidak ada kok **Akashi_Seijuuro** . Aku setuju sengan **niji-shuu** kau pasti ngaku-ngaku saja kan Akashi _-kun_?

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada. Minggu depan aku akan ke Tokyo dan kita akan berfoto berdua sebanyak mungkin agar foto kita berdua dapat diunggah di Ig

 **niji-shuu** : Minggu depan kau pergi aja lah **PhantomSeirin** , kabur kemana gitu. Supaya gak ketemu **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Kau berisik **niji-shuu**

 **PhantomSeirin** : Akan aku pikirkan **niji-shuu** senpai

 **25 menit yang lalu**

Kuroko menghela nafas berat. Pusing memikirkan komentar yang diberikan Akashi. Mungkin dia hanya bercanda saja pikir Kuroko. Namun sayangnya pikiran tersebut sirna ketika ponselnya menerima satu email masuk. Buru-buru Kuroko memeriksa email tersebut, dan benar saja isinya dari yang mulia gunting kita.

 **From** : _Akashi Seijuuro_

 **To** : _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Subject** : ( _none_ )

 _Jangan berpikir bahwa apa yang kukatakan di Ig itu adalah candaan Tetsuya. Aku akan benar-benar mengunjungi minggu depan di Tokyo. Aku tidak menerima alasan apabila kau mengikuti saran Nijimura Shuuzo untuk pergi ke luar kota. Terkecuali kau ingin menerima hukuman dariku._

Kuroko menepuk jidatnya pelan. Sepertinya mulai besok dia benar-benar harus memfilter apa saja yang harus dia posting di akun sosmednya, agar tidak menimbulkan hal semacam ini. Persetan dengan kekinian, Kuroko hanya ingin hidup damai. Karena, Kuroko tahu apabila memposting sesuatu, dan menyebabkan orang lain tersinggung maka itu adalah sebuah masalah, apalagi orang tersebut adalah mantan kapten basketnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Ya untuk Kuroko, berdoa lah agar minggu depanmu masih bisa berlangsung indah dengan adanya Akashi di sampingmu.

.

 **Hai minna~ makasih buat yang udah baca sampai selesai** **Kritik dan saran akan ditampung... So, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Social Media on KnB**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU, Cerita dan Ide Pasaran, EYD amburadul**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Hari ini merupakan bagian dari Minggu di awal bulan Oktober. Pada hari ini juga lah telah dijadwalkan akan terjadi suatu kejadian sakral bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Seperti yang telah diketahui, akibat dari insiden postingan di Instageram milik Kuroko minggu lalu, malapetaka pun muncul dan membuat sang empunya akun misuh-misuh di tempat. Benar sekali, hari ini kapten tim basket SMU Rakuzan akan berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi Kuroko. Catat **hanya untuk mengunjungi Kuroko saja**. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau hanya sekedar mengunjungi saja 'kan?

Hembusan nafas dilakukan kesekian kalinya. Saat ini Kuroko tengah duduk di depan stasiun kota Tokyo untuk menjemput kedatangan Akashi. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu dijemput juga tidak apa-apa juga sih. Karena Kuroko sangat yakin bahwa Akashi tidak akan nyasar, mengingat si surai merah tidak buta arah, serta dulunya Akashi juga pernah menetap di Tokyo sebelum pindah ke Kyoto.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu sembari memperhatikan lalu lalang para penduduk yang beraktifitas di depannya, ponsel berwarna putih milik Kuroko bergetar. Diambil lah ponsel tersebut yang diletakkan di bagian dalam saku belakang celana. Ponsel pun dinyalakan, dan terpampang lah layar touchscreen yang menunjukkan satu pemberitahuan email masuk dari Akashi. Setelah membaca secara singkat isi dari email tersebut, munculah sebersit keinginan yang membuat Kuroko melakukan gerakan headbang ditempat, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa sekarang tengah berada di tempat umum.

 **From** : _Akashi Seijuuro_

 **To** : _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Subject** : ( _none_ )

 _Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Kau ada di mana? Rumahmu terlihat sepi sekali._

Ingatkan kepada Kuroko bahwa melakukan _ignite pass-kai_ kepada Akashi hukumnya sunnah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau langsung ke sini?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh kepada Akashi yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Kau kan tidak tanya. Lagi pula aku tidak minta dijemput kok. Apa sebegitunya Tetsuya ingin bertemu denganku?" Akashi meletakkan ponselnya di meja tamu, dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kuroko yang duduk di hadapannya. Kuroko hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menyebalkan sekali Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannyya ke arah lain, ke mana saja asal bukan kepada setan bergunting di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang Tetsuya sangat memperhatikanku, bahkan menyadari perubahan sikapku. Aku sangat senang mengetahuinya" Akashi mengeluarkan seringai mautnya dan mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kuroko.

Waktu berlalu sepersekian detik, dan tangkupan tangan Akashi pun terlepas setelah melayangnya _ignite pass_ telak di wajah tampan sang pangeran bergunting. Ah kasian sekali.

.

.

.

Sembari mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang mulai memerah akibat perlakuan sang gebetan, Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Setelah minta izin kepada Kuroko, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat, ia pun beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang. Berdoa saja agar wajahmu tidak lecet Akashi.

Tepat di depan cermin yang terletak di westafel bagian dalam kamar mandi, Akashi meneliti sedikit demi sedikit wajah tampannya. ' _Untung masih ganteng_ ' pikirnya narsis. Puas dengan memandangi wajahnya, Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel bermerek Aipon pitu es nya. Ia membuka aplikasi sosmed Peth miliknya.

(Position) Di **Rumah Gebetan Tercinta** dengan **someone** (Love 97)

 **Akashi** : Jauh-jauh ke Tokyo, dapet pass manis dari gebetan tercinta :*

10 menit yang lalu dari Tokyo

 **Nijimura** : Anjir dia beneran ke Tokyo :v

10 menit yang lalu dari New York

 **KiseRyotacchi** : Kalian di mana? **Akashi** aku boleh ikutan gak? :')

8 menit yang lalu

 **ReoNeesama** : Bilangnya ada acara keluarga.. Kamu gimana sih Sei-chan? ;'(

8 menit yang lalu

 **Akashi** : Kau iri padaku **Nijimura**? Tidak boleh **KiseRyotacchi**. Memang aku tidak bohong, karena Tetsuya kelak adalah bagian dari keluargaku **ReoNeesama**.

6 menit yang lalu

 **MayuZumiC** : Apabila kelak Tetsuya menjadi bagian keluargamu, berarti aku juga akan menjadi bagian keluargamu juga.. GAK SUDI!

4 menit yang lalu

 **Hayama** : **MayuZumiC** kau jujur sekali.. Aku salut padamu..

4 menit yang lalu

 **KiseRyotacchi** : Setuju sama **Hayama** :')

2 menit yang lalu

 **Akashi** : Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya **MayuZumiC**. Kalian berdua sudah tidak sayang nyawa ya? **Hayama KiseRyotacchi**

2 menit yang lalu

 **Hayama** : Peace tadi becanda aja kok : - )

1 menit yang lalu

 **KiseRyotacchi** : Peace tadi becanda aja kok : - ) (2)

1 menit yang lalu

 **Akashi** : Kali ini kumaafkan **Hayama KiseRyotacchi**

Beberapa detik yang lalu

"Akashi-kun kau sedang apa?" tepukan pelan di pundak Akashi sukses hampir membuatnya menjerit, tapi berhubung yang di depannya adalah Kuroko, ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Jaga imej katanya.

"Kau mengejutkanku Tetsuya" Akashi mengantongi ponsel mahal miliknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manik azure yang tidak pernah membosankan untuk dilihat berkali-kali.

"Habis kau lama sekali. Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan ponselmu? Membalas e-mail?" Kuroko beranjak, dan mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh bukan, tadi aku sedang _check in_ di Peth ku saja kok" Akashi berujar santai sambil mengiringi gebetannya yang berjalan pelan. Akashi cukup bingung, ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan menghadap Akashi. Dan pertanyaan dari sang baby blue cukup membuat Akashi ingin melakukan koprol ria di tengah-tengah _living room_ rumah kediaman keluarga Kuroko.

"Peth itu apa Akashi-kun? Ce..ce..ce apa tadi kau bilang?" Kuroko bertanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Akashi tepuk jidat dan memasang tablo pada paras tampannya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu semenjak pertanyaan maut dari Kuroko tadi. Memang sih, Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko itu agak sedikit kudet masalah sosmed, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau akan separah ini. Dulu, saat SMP, dia pernah mendengar dari Kise, tentang kekurangan Kuroko tersebut. ' _Akashicchi kau tahu tidak? Kurokocchi tidak tahu bagaimana cara download lagu lewat ponsel!_ ' saat itu Akashi berpikir kalau Kise terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sekarang akhirnya ia melihat sendiri ke-kudetan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau punya Instageram kan Tetsuya, masa tidak tahu Peth?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku cuma pernah dengar dari Ogiwara-kun saja" Kuroko berujar polos. Akashi sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Cuma dengar? Apa Shigehiro tidak membuatkan akun Peth untukmu?" pertanyaan Akashi sukses di hadiahi gelengan singkat dari Kuroko. Akashi tepuk jidat lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkanmu, tapi ada syaratnya" Akashi mulai tersenyum evil. Tampak sepasang tanduk imajiner tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Asalkan tidak aneh, aku oke saja kok" Kuroko berujar datar.

"Baiklah, sini kemarikan ponselmu, akan kejelaskan sedetail-detailnya" Akashi menadahkan tangannya tepat dihadapan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menurut dan memberikan ponsel baru nya yang hanya berumur beberapa hari kepada Akashi. Akashi menerima dengan suka hati dan membawa ponsel tersebut ke arah sofa di depan televisi dan duduk di atasnya. Kuroko mengekor di belakang Akashi dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Akashi. Dan dimulailah penjelasan Akashi seputar sosmed Peth kepada Kuroko.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan siang. Saat ini Akashi dan Kuroko tengah menghabiskan waktu di cafe yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kuroko. Jaraknya mungkin hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya saja, serta belok sekali ke arah kanan melewati rumah Ogiwara yang berada di tepi jalan utama. Maklum, karena di rumah sedang tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua serta bahan makanan telah habis, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Kuroko sih setuju-setuju saja toh biaya makan ditanggung Akashi, setidaknya anggaran makan siang bisa digunakan untuk membeli milkshake lebih atau membeli novel baru.

"Akashi-kun, apa aku boleh melakukan _check in_ Peth disini?" pertanyaan Kuroko hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Akashi yang tengah fokus dengan buku menu di tangannya. Akashi hanya tidak ingin salah memilih menu makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dia harus memastikan kualitas gizi serta kecukupan nutrisi dalam makanan, serta tidak lupa kebersihan dalam pengolahan serta penyajian dalam makanan tersebut. Maklum orang kaya.

Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menghidupkan layarnya. Aplikasi Peth pun dibuka dan ia memilih untuk melakukan post momen perdananya.

(Position) Di **Cafe Rintihan Nelangsa Ibu** sama **Akashi** (Love 46)

 **Kuroko** : Makan siang gratis...

7 menit yang lalu

 **Taigaa** : Itu cafe yang deket rumah Ogiwara? Yang harga Teh Sisir 40 ribu?

6 menit yang lalu

 **Ogiwara** : Jadi yang lewat depan rumahku tadi kamu ya? Wanjiir bareng Akashi lagi

6 menit yang lalu

 **HyuugaJunpei** : HAH? TEH SISIR HARGA 40 RIBU? **Taigaa**

5 menit yang lalu

 **TakaWow** : Masih mending, minggu lalu aku ke sana sama **Midorima** habis 150 ribu loh, padahal cuma beli Nutrisisari Jeruk Peres, sama Marimasa Jeruk Ambon loh **HyuugaJunpei**

5 menit yang lalu

 **Aidariko** : Jangan heran, dia kan kesana dibayarin sama **Akashi** si holang kaya.. **HyuugaJunpei** , **Taigaa, TakaWow**

4 menit yang lalu

 **Kuroko** : Iya emang kenapa **Taigaa, Ogiwara**?

4 menit yang lalu

 **Taigaa** : Serius kapten **HyuugaJunpei**. Gak papa, kaget aja **Kuroko**

3 menit yang lalu

 **Midorima** : Waktu itu kau ngutang kan denganku **TakaWow**? Bayar cepat..

3 menit yang lalu

 **TakaWow** : Aku bayar pake tubuhku aja ya ;') ? **Midorima**

2 menit yang lalu

 **Midorima** : Oke, mulai besok jadi supir _rickshaw_ tanpa suit selama satu semester ya **TakaWow**

1 menit yang lalu

 **TakaWow** : Apapun untukmu :*

1 menit yang lalu

 **Kuroko** : Maaf, kalau pacaran jangan disini **Midorima, TakaWow**

Beberapa detik yang lalu

"Ini pesanannya tuan" seorang pramusaji mengantarkan makanan ke meja milik Kuroko dan Akashi. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya. Pramusaji tersebut pun tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

"Kapan kau memesannya?" tanya Kuroko menarik perhatian Akashi yang tengah asyik mengaduk-aduk teh es sari harum di hadapannya.

"Dari tadi, semenjak kau sibuk dengan ponselmu dan mengacuhkanku" Akashi berkata dengan nada sarkas –ngambek mungkin, kepada Kuroko. Niatnya sih menarik perhatian, tapi sayangnya si doi tidak peka, dan hanya merespon dengan gumaman ' _oh_ ' singkat belaka. Seketika Akashi ingin kayang sambil menyanyikan lagu ' _Hargai Aku_ ' dari band Parmadani.

.

.

.

Selama acara makan siang berlangsung, hening menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Akashi menghentikan aktifitas makannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepiring nasi goreng spesial dengan telur mata kambing di hadapannya.

"Aku lupa, mengambil foto bersamamu Tetsuya" Akashi melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari alat makan yang digunakannya, dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di udara. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman ' _oh_ ' pelan dari Kuroko. Sungguh, jika yang di depannya sekarang bukan gebetan tercinta, pasti Akashi sudah melayangkan serangan gunting maut kesayangannya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan mulai memposisikan ponselnya tepat di bagian samping meja mereka yang tengah digunakan untuk makan. Setelah beberapa kali mencari _angle_ yang pas, akhirnya bunyi ' _cekrek_ ' pun terdengar bahkan sampai beberapa kali. Sepertinya Akashi tidak puas jika hanya mendapat sebuah foto saja.

"Nanti akan aku upload di Instageram dan aku akan menandai-mu Tetsuya" Akashi mengantongi kembali ponselnya dan meraih alat makan yang dari tadi teronggok tak berdaya di sebelah piring berisi cap cay saus kacang pesanannya.

"Kenapa nanti?" Kuroko mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan di hadiahi tatapan penuh arti dari sang crimson.

"Soalnya nanti mau ku edit pakai PiksArt, Piksler, sama Pe Es Ce O dulu" Akashi mangut-mangut pede, tanpa tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang menatapnya aneh.

' _Ternyata... Akashi-kun juga tukang edit foto, pantesan foto upload-annya terang semua_ ' Kuroko hanya sweatdrop dalam hati, perasannya campur aduk antara tidak percaya dan kasihan kepada Akashi. Bersyukurlah Kuroko, setidaknya Akashi tidak menggunakan Kamera360 ataupun Bebek612 untuk mengedit foto.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 PM, Kuroko baru saja kembali ke rumah setelah mengantarkan Akashi ke stasiun untuk pulang ke Kyoto. Ia menghela nafas lelah, dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya. Seusai sesi makan siang, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling kota serta menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk singgah ke Teiko sambil mengenang masa ke emasan Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko hanya dapat tersenyum singkat apabila mengingat segala momen yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Mungkin jalan bareng atau bahasa asyiknya nge-date dengan Akashi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Lamunan Kuroko mengenai Akashi buyar seketika. Ia terhenyak ketika ponselnya berbunyi singkat, tanda ada pemberitahuan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kuroko dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan tepat di samping kepalanya. Ternyata pemberitahuan dari Instageram. Ia pun membuka aplikasi tersebut, sambil menguap kecil.

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** menandaimu dalam sebuah kiriman.

Kuroko pun membuka pemberitahuan tersebut, ia ingat kalau Akashi sempat mengatakan akan meng-upload foto mereka berdua saat di cafe tadi siang.

 **Akashi_Seijuuro**

(Foto Kuroko dan Akashi duduk di meja cafe. Akashi senyum ganteng, Kuroko fokus dengan makanannya)

 **Caption** : Makan siang dengan menu spesial, bersama dengan orang yang spesial. Thank you for today dear : - )

 **Tagged : PhantomSeirin**

 **160 suka**

 **Comment – Love – Send To**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Kalian nge-date ya? **PhantomSeirin Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **thebestoneaomine** : Tetsu **PhantomSeirin** mangapnya biasa aja dong :v

 **PrinceKise** : Huwaaa... **PhantomSeirin** kenapa kalau nge-date sama aku, kamu gak mau? :')

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : **taigaKagaMi10** : Iya. **PrinceKise** : Karena Tetsuya hanya untukku seorang

 **PhantomSeirin** : **taigaKagaMi10** Bukan. **PrinceKise** : Karena aku gak mau Kise-kun. **thebestoneaomine** : Aku tidak sadar jika sedang difoto saat itu. **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Kau yakin aku mau denganmu Akashi-kun?

 **mayuzumiChihiro** : Mantap sekali **PhantomSeirin**. Aku tidak setuju punya calon keluarga macam **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Tentu aku yakin **PhantomSeirin. mayuzumiChihiro** : Kau jagan banyak omong Chihiro

 **PrinceKise** : Hidoii Kurokocchi **PhantomSeirin**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Yang mana yang bener sih? **PhantomSeirin Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **niji-shuu** : Jangan mau dikibulin sama Akashi, dia tingkat chuunibyou nya udah akut **taigaKagaMi10**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Bentar. Apa hubungannya sama chuunibyou? **niji-shuu**

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : **niji-shuu** Kau meragukanku hah Shuuzo? **taigaKagaMi10** tentu aku yang benar, Tetsuya hanya malu mengakuinya.

 **niji-shuu** : Iyalah, situ kan malu-maluin :v **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **PhantomSeirin** : Jangan percaya dengan **Akashi_Seijuuro** dia ditaburi wijen, aku yang benar **taigaKagaMi10 niji-shuu**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Terserah aja deh siapa yang bener -_-

 **niji-shuu** : NAH! Baca tuh apa kata Kuroko **Akashi_Seijuuro** dia aja males ngakuin kalau tadi ngedate sama loe :v

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Kau jahat sekali Tetsuya ;') **PhantomSeirin**. BERISIK **niji-shuu**

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat komentar yang diposting oleh Akashi. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia melihat tingkat OOC dari mantan kaptennya itu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar pelan. Kuroko kembali mengambil ponsel yang baru beberapa detik lepas dari tangannya. Setelah dilihat ternyata ada satu panggilan masuk dari Akashi. Kuroko memilih icon telepon berwana hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo. Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi meja belajar yang terletak tepat di samping jendela kamar minimalisnya.

' _Halo juga Tetsuya. Hmm kau tahu aku cukup sakit hati melihat komentar darimu di Instageram_ '

Hening sesaat.

"Oh" Kuroko hanya berujar pelan karena bingung harus menjawab apa menyangkut perkataan Akashi.

' _Tetsuya, kau ingat perjanjian kita sebelum aku membuatkanmu akun Peth tadi siang?_ '

Kuroko yakin Akashi sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"Ingat kok, kenapa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan memperhatikan langit malam yang mulai mendung. Sepertinya nanti malam akan turun hujan pikirnya.

' _Baiklah. Kalau begitu, syaratnya adalah kau harus mau jadi pacarku. Dan tidak ada bantahan_ '

Hening sesaat season 2

"Baiklah, terserah saja" Kuroko mangut-mangut, meskipun ia yakin Akashi sekarang tidak bisa melihatnya.

' _Hanya itu?_ '

"Iya Akashi-kun. Lagipula aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk membantah kan? Tipikal kau sekali. Sudah dulu ya teleponnya aku tutup. Aku mau mandi dulu" Kuroko mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

' _Kau benar Tetsuya. Aku senang mendengarnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah dulu, selamat malam Tetsuya. Mimpi indah ya_ '

"Malam juga" Kuroko menutup panggilan dari Akashi. Dia memperhatikan kembali dengan seksama langit malam kota Tokyo. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, berarti mulai sekarang dia akan memulai hubungan dengan Akashi. Jujur, sebenarnya masih ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya di pikirannya. Tapi tidak apa, toh Akashi adalah orang yang baik, meskipun terkadang sifat diktatornya muncul, di beberapa situasi Akashi itu merupakan orang yang cukup lucu, bahkan romantis.

Berawal dari postingan di Instageram, hingga berujung dengan kencan sehari bersama Akashi cukup membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengelus dada pelan. Tapi siapa yang menduga bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan ditembak dengan Akashi saat penghujung hari berakhir? Kuroko saja bahkan tidak dapat menduganya.

Mungkin mulai dari sekarang ia harus meyakini bahwa sosial media selain menjadi tempat pamer, juga dapat menjadi media menyampaikan perasaan seseorang yang lama terpendam.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai minna-san... Berhubung ada beberapa orang yang minta dilanjutin, jadinya saya lanjutin aja wkwk. Btw, ada yang mau chapter tambahan? Tapi dengan karakter lain tentunya. Gak mau? Ya udah saya gak maksa kok :') Tapi kalau ada yang minta, bakalan saya bikinin kok. Ya.. meskipun agak ngaret mengingat jadwal kuliah saya lagi padat-padatnya #sok .

 **Balesan Review :**

 **AkariHanaa :** Masa sih lucu? Menurut saya garing krenyes gitu malahan ;')

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas :** Udah dilanjutin nih. Dan yeah isinya memang AkaKuro haha

 **deagitap :** Syukur deh kalau lucu. Sampai ngakak? Serius mbak? Wkwk

 **ShirShira :** Udah dibikin nih chap lanjutannya. Bagus deh kalau bisa bikin ngakak :')

 **Daehoney :** Sudah dilanjut nih, semoga menghibur ya :-)

 **Libra Azure :** Sebenernya masalah hp Kuroko itu murni pengalaman saya, wah ternyata kita sama dong haha. Setuju juga sih, Kuroko emang imut HA. Dia emang alay, liat aja alisnya :v

 **sofi asat :** Makasih, bagus deh kalau lucu :)

 **fientcla :** Akashi emang serem kok, kamu gak salah wkwk

 **Nitsuu (Guest) :** Iya.. kalau beneran ada saya juga mau nge-follow juga haha. Bagus deh kalau menghibur :)

Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow sama favorite kalian warbyazah :* maaf gak bisa nulis satu-satu :')

Akhir kata saya ucapkan **Mind To Review This Story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Social Media on KnB**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounnen Ai, EYD amberegul**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang tengah bersemi. Beberapa kelopak bunga nasional Jepang itu berserakan di dekat bangku taman yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Si surai hitam nampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Manik sewarna helaian surai legamnya menatap sekeliling mencari sosok seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

' **Duh, Shin-chan kemana sih?** '

Sang pemilik surai hitam yang diindikasikan bernama Takao Kazunari tengah menunggu teman setim basketnya di SMU Shuutoku. Pemain dengan jabatan Shooting Guard yang berambut hijau lumut masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah nyaris 40 menit Takao menunggu di taman dekat stasiun tetapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang juga.

Ia bersama partnernya Midorima Shintaro, hari ini sudah memiliki jadwal untuk pergi ke toko olahraga untuk membeli keperluan tim basket mereka. Sebenarnya tugas ini biasanya dilakukan oleh Miyaji dan Ootsubo, namun karena urusan mendadak, akhirnya tugas mulia itu pun dihibahkan kepada Takao dan Midorima.

Awalnya Midorima menolak untuk keperluan menonton acara talk show spesial bersama dukun favoritnya yaitu Oha-asa yang akan disiarkan di hari dimana ia dan Takao semestinya membeli perlengkapan basket untuk tim. Namun, akibat ancaman nanas melayang dari Miyaji, maka mau tidak mau Midorima ikut andil dalam melakukan tugas 'belanja' tersebut. Kalau Takao? Dia sih oke saja hitung-hitung bisa buat kencan terselubung bareng Midorima. Kapan lagi kan bisa berduaan bareng Midorima selain waktu Takao mengayuh rickshaw untuk keperluan pulang pergi ke sekolah? Ini adalah kesempatan emas pikir Takao saat itu.

Namun sayangnya, yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang juga. Takao ingin nangis saat itu juga jika saja di taman tempat ia menunggu ini banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Untuk menghilangkan ke-galau-an nya maka ia memutuskan untuk mengambil smartphone berwanra hitam dari saku parkanya. Ia membuka aplikasi BeBeEm dan memutuskan untuk menulis status baru.

Takao Kazunari

Status Baru 1 menit yang lalu

" _Itu yang bikin janji sama aku kapan datangnya? Gak tau apa di taman aku kaya jones nungguin dari tadi? =')_ "

( _Like_ )

Takao menghela nafasnya, niatnya sih pengen nyindir Midorima, ya itu pun kalau statusnya dilihat oleh sang gebetan. Setelah melamun beberapa saat, smartphonenya berbunyi tanda ada pemberitahuan masuk dari aplikasi BeBeEm nya. Dengan semangat ia membuka notifikasi tersebut, namun sayang ternyata bukan dari Midorima. Lebih tepatnya dari kakak kelasnya yaitu Miyaji Kiyoshi.

( _back_ ) **Miyaji Kiyoshi**

 _ **Lah? Bukannya emang jones ya? Situ kan gak pernah di notis sama Midorima *ROTFL***_

 _Senpai, jangan bikin aku tambah sakit hati deh =')_

 _ **Oh iya deh maaf, kalau gitu tetap semangat ya nungguin gebetannya =D**_

 _Iya senpai, Shin-chan bakan terus aku tungguin kok =')_

Chat terakhir dari Takao hanya di 'read' oleh Miyaji. Jika diingat-ingat, rasanya ia ingin nangis keras-keras mengingat kenyataan hubungannya dengan Midorima. Tapi berhubung Takao orangnya pantang menyerah, mau peka atau tidak peka sang gebetan ia terus meyakinkan diri bahwa kelak ia akan dinotis oleh Midorima.

Ketika tengah asyik mengkhayal, tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuat Takao cukup kaget. Awalnya ia ingin mengeluarkan penyakit latahnya, tetapi ketika melihat tersangka penepukan, ia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum manis saja.

"Kau sudah lama menunggguku nodayo?" Midorima berkata sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eh? Lumayan sih mungkin sekitar satu jam hehe" Takao tersenyum garing sambil memperhatikan lucky item yang tengah dibawa oleh Midorima. Sebuah spidol white board permanent berwarna merah.

"Satu jam? Bukankah kita memang janjian jam 10 pagi? Aku baru terlambat 5 menit saja nodayo" Midorima meperhatikan arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Emang, tapi karena aku sudah tidak sabar, jadi aku datang 1 jam lebih cepat. Bahkan sebelum jam 9 aku sadah sampai" Takao berujar dengan riangnya

Midorima menghela nafas saja sambil beristighfar merutuki kelakuan partnernya itu.

Dari sini kita sudah tahu, bahwa orang yang tengah jatuh cinta sering kali melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sekarang Midorima dan Takao tengah berada di toko peralatan olahraga yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tempat janjian mereka tadi. Mereka sedang menelusuri rak berisi bola yang digunakan untuk permainan bola besar seperti basket, voli, dan yang lainnya.

"Miyaji-san meminta kita untuk membeli bola berapa banyak Shin-chan?" Takao bertanya sambil memegang-megang bola yang berada di rak teratas.

"Mungkin sekitar 20 nodayo" Midorima berujar singkat sambil memperhatikan bola basket yang memiliki kualitas cukup bagus yang sekarang berada di genggamannya.

"Hee? Banyak sekali bagaimana kita membawanya? Bawa 5 buah saja sudah susah" Takao menjerit tertahan.

"Tentu bukan kita yang membawanya Bakao, toko ini kan punya jasa pengantaran barang nodayo" Midorima menatap malas kepada Takao yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh kirain" Takao tersenyum sumringah.

Ketika Midorima ingin berlalu dari rak dihadapannya, tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan oleh Takao. Midorima membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Takao. Ekspresinya seolah-olah berkata ' _Apa?_ '.

"Tunggu, kita foto dulu. Kita kan jarang foto bareng" Takao tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Hah? Aku tidak terta..." Ucapan Midorima terpotong ketika Takao mengamit lengannya seenak jidat.

Ketika bunyi 'cekrek' sudah berbunyi, Takao langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Midorima. Ia langsung mengecek hasil foto mereka tadi. Ia cuma tersenyum singkat. Tetapi senyuman itu cukup mengerikan di mata Midorima.

"Kalau jelek, hapus foto itu nodayo" Midorima berkata sambil mengacungkan spidol yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Bagus kok, lagian cuma aku simpan doang kok. Gak bakalan aku upload tenang aja" Takao berujar sambil mengantongi kembali smartphone miliknya.

"Terserah saja nodayo" Midorima berlalu dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari senyuman ganjil dari sang partner.

' _Bohong dikit gak papa kan Shin-chan?_ '

Takao pun tertawa nista di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat ini Midorima dan Takao tengah duduk di cafe untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya Midorima ingin langsung pulang saja sehabis dari toko peralatan olahraga tadi. Namun, karena Takao memaksa bahkan menambahkan adegan menangis di depan toko, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti usul Takao.

Ketika pesanan telah dicatat oleh pelayan cafe. Midorima dan Takao asyik dengan gadget masing-masing. Takao dengan smartphonenya, serta Midorima dengan tabnya. Takao memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi Peth miliknya. Ia melakukan check in di cafe tersebut. Niatnya sih buat pamer kalau dia tengah makan siang bareng Midorima.

( _Position_ ) **Di Rose Brand cap Kadal Cafe** dengan **Midorima** ( **Love 76** )

 **TakaWow** : Gak papa mehrong, yang penting bareng Shin-chan :*

6 menit yang lalu

 **Ootsubo** : Cie yang makan berdua...

5 menit yang lalu

 **MiyajiKiyoshi** : **TakaWow** jangan lupa bayar sendirri ya, kasian kalau minta bayarin terus sama **Midorima** :v

5 menit yang lalu

 **TakaWow** : **Ootsubo** Mau gabung? Tapi gaboleh~ **MiyajiKiyoshi** Iya senpai, ini bayar sendiri kok =')

4 menit yang lalu

 **Midorima :** Perlu di update di Peth gitu? Gak penting banget deh

4 menit yang lalu

 **KiseRyotacchi** : Padahal **Midorima** dalam hati seneng. Iya kan?

3 menit yang lalu

 **Midorima** : Bukan berarti aku senang. Aku datang ke sini karena dipaksa oleh Bakao itu

3 menit yang lalu

 **Akashi** : Halah, dulu waktu SMP diajak makan siang bareng sama Kiseki no Sedai alasannya banyak banget. Giliran sama **TakaWow** mau. Dasar tsundere..

2 menit yang lalu

 **Kuroko** : **Midorima** –kun kalau suka, ngaku aja

2 menit yang lalu

 **KimuraShuutoku** : Anjir, ternyata selama ini **Midorima** itu juga suka toh...

1 menit yang lalu

 **Midorima** : **Akashi** : Saat itu aku memang ada acara keluarga, jadi aku tidak bisa. **Kuroko** & **Ootsubo** : Aku gak suka sama dia kok

Beberapa detik yang lalu

Takao yang awalnya senyum-senyum gaje melihat komentar teman-temannya pun akhirnya terdiam melihat komentar terakhir dari Midorima. Ia terdiam, ada sebersit rasa sakit hati ketika melihat sederet kalimat dari Midorima ' _Aku gak suka sama dia kok_ '. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih sakit dari pada ketiban nanas lemparan Miyaji. Bagaimana kalau perkataan dari Midorima itu sungguhan?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Takao sampai pramusaji cafe datang membawa pesanan mereka berdua. Ketika pramusaji meninggalkan pesanan di meja Midorima dan Takao, mereka berdua pun meletakkan gadget masing-masing. Mereka mulai memakan makanan pesanan mereka. Midorima dengan nasi goreng puting beliungnya, dan Takao dengan mie ayamnya ekstrak kambingnya.

Mereka makan dengan keheningan. Midorima cukup heran dengan situasi ini, biasanya Takao akan sangat berisik –meskipun ketika makan. Tapi keheranan itu hanya ia telan sendiri. Ketika baru habis setengahnya, keheranan itu bertambah ketika Takao meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Midorima dapat melihat bahwa Takao menggumamkan ' _terima kasih makanannya_ ' secara pelan sekali.

"Tidak dihabiskan nodayo?" Midorima berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari nasi goreng puting beliung santapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak nafsu makan. Oh iya Shin-chan, aku pulang duluan ya, aku ada urusan di rumah" Takao mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya.

Midorima terhenyak pelan. Seingatnya Takao hanya pernah tidak nafsu makan sebanyak tiga kali saja selama mereka berdua saling kenal. Yang pertama, saat ia terkena tifus saat awal semester kemarin. Yang kedua saat memakan masakan kiriman dari Momoi tanda ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan Midorima saat ulang tahun Kuroko bulan lalu. Dan yang ketiga saat dulu Shuutoku kalah melawan Rakuzan saat semifinal Winter Cup.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa, Takao hanya tidak bernafsu makan apabila terjadi sesuatu hal yang mempengaruhi pikirannya, atau mungkin juga karena makanannya tidak enak. Tetapi mengingat mie ayam ekstrak kambing merupakan makanan favorit Takao, kemungkinan kedua harus dicoret. Entah kenapa Midorima merasa aneh melihat Takao yang biasanya barbar menyangkut masalah makanan, tiba-tiba entah terkena angin apa hanya menghabiskan setengah dari porsi makannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nodayo?" Midorima bertanya sambil memandang Takao yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya Shin-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya jaa" Takao berlalu dari hadapan Midorima dan berjalan keluar cafe.

' _Dia kenapa? Apa aku sudah buat salah dengannya nodayo?_ '

.

.

.

Midorima manaiki tangga dan menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Ketika memasuki kamarnya ia langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi putar meja belajarnya. Ia memutar kursi itu dan duduk menghadap jendela yang tengah menyajikan pemandangan langit sore yang cukup menyegarkan mata.

Tetapi pemandangan itu tidak cukup membuat Midorima berpikir tenang. Kejadian di cafe tadi siang masih membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Biasanya, tiap sejam sekali Midorima akan mendapat email dari Takao. Meskipun email yang dia terima bukanlah email yang penting, hal itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum tipis –meskipun ia tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

Tetapi saat ini berbeda, ia sama sekali tidak mendapat email apapun dari Takao. Setelah beberapa lama menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirimi email terlebih dahulu kepada Takao.

 **To** : _Takao Kazunari_

 **From** : _Midorima Shintaro_

 **Subject :** ( _none)_

 _Apakah kau sudah sampai di rumah?_

Basa-basi memang, tetapi hal itu tidak salah kan? Midorima menunggu hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Bahkan tak terasa waktu berlalu hingga satu jam, dan ia masih belum mendapat email balasan dari Takao. Biasanya dalam keadaan normal, Takao akan membalas pesan yang diberikan Midorima dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit. Jika sampai satu jam seperti ini, Midorima yakin ada sesuatu hal yang salah.

Midorima memutar kursi meja belajarnya. Ia memikirkan solusi untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Ia ingin berkonsultasi dengan seseorang, tetapi siapa? Ia telah mencoret nama-nama teman setimnya, bukannya membantu, malah mungkin dia akan diledek habis-habisan. Habis itu dengan siapa? Setelah berpikir cukup lama, munculah satu nama di kepala Midorima. Ah sudahlah, dari pada masalah ini tidak selesai-selesai pikirnya lagi. Midorima mengambil ponsel flipnya yang digunakan khusus untuk menelpon. Ketika ia sudah memencet sederet angka, ponsel berwarna hijau tersebut diletakkan disamping telingga, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di seberang sana.

' _Moshi-moshi Midorima-kun?_ '

'Iya ini aku Kuroko nodayo"

' _Ada apa menelponku?_ '

To the point sekali Kuroko.

"Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Takao, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

' _Apabila bukan hal berat, aku mungkin bisa membantu_ '

"Tentu, aku hanya ingin bertanya pendapatmu saja nodayo"

' _Baiklah, tentang apa Midorima-kun?'_

Midorima menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kegelisahannya.

"Aku tadi makan siang bersamanya, awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Ia masih tersenyum bodoh sampai pesanan kami datang, tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya jadi aneh. Bahkan ia hanya memakan setengah dari makan siangnya. Entah kenapa setelah itu tiba-tiba ia pulang duluan katanya ada urusan. Padahal saat kami masih di toko peralatan olahraga, dia bilang free seharian. Bagaimana menurutmu nodayo?"

Midorima mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Kuroko bahkan cukup takjub, ia tidak menyangka bisa mendengarkan curhatan sepanjang itu dari Midorima. Setelah hening sejenak, Kuroko membalas perkataan dari Midorima.

' _Kau mengatakan hal buruk kepadanya Midorima-kun?_ '

"Sepertinya tidak ada nodayo"

' _Kalau begitu, apa yang dilakukan Takao-kun sebelum dia berekspresi aneh?_ '

"Dia hanya memainkan ponselnya saja, sesekali dia menyisiri poni alaynya itu nodayo"

Midorima menerawang sambil mengingat-ingat peristiwa tadi siang.

' _Mungkin sesuatu yang ia lihat di ponselnya lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Apa kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan?_ '

"Sepertinya tadi dia hanya membuka Peth nya saja. Tadi dia sempat check in di cafe saat bersama denganku tadi"

Tiba-tiba Midorima mengingat sesuatu hal yang cukup krusial. _ **'**_ _Eh tunggu. Peth? Jangan-jangan...'_

' _Mungkin ada hubungan..._ '

Kalimat dari Kuroko terputus. Lebih tepatnya Midorima memutus sepihak panggilannya bersama Kuroko. Sang baby blue hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. ' _Sepertinya Midorima-kun sudah menyadarinya.'_

.

.

.

Takao baru sampai di rumahnya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur bermotif gerobak yang tengah dikayuh oleh siluman elang favoritnya. Ia menggulingkan badannya. Entah kenapa kokoro nya masih terasa sakit saat membaca komentar Midorima di akun Pethnya tadi siang. Apa benar, pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dengan keadaan ngenes?. Kokoro Takao semakin cenat-cenut ketika ia mendengar lagu yang diputar oleh tetangganya yang berjudul C.I.N.T.A dari De'Begindang.

Terlalu larut dengan kegalauannya, akhirnya Takao tanpa sadar mulai mengarungi lautan mimpi. Tanpa menyadadari ada satu email masuk dari seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek kegalauannya

.

.

.

Midorima baru saja mengecek status terakhir Takao di Peth. Kemungkinan besar komentar terakhir dari dirinyalah penyebab perubahan sikap mendadak dari Takao. Midorima sudah mencoba mengirim email dan telepon, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang mendapat respon dari Takao. Midorima sudah habis akal untuk menghubungi Takao. Akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk melakukan alternatif lain, hitung-hitung minta maaf sama Takao.

Midorima mengambil tabnya, kemudian membuka aplikasi Instageram. Ia memilih menu upload, setelah memilih foto yang pas, mengedit sedikit foto tersebut. Dn yang terakhir ia menekan tombol 'upload' sebagai tanda bahwa foto tersebut sudah di posting.

Setelah menunggu sesaat, foto pun telah berhasil di posting di akun Instageramnya.

 **midorima_s**

( _Foto berdua sama Takao waktu di dalam kelas. Midorima masang senyum ganteng, Takao senyum seadanya, tangan kanan lagi pose 'peace', tangan kiri nyubit pipi Midorima_ )

 **Tagged** : **takaonyaShuutoku**

 **Caption** : "Terkadang apa yang aku katakan di depan orang-orang, berbeda dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya"

 **Comment – Love – Send to**

 **102 suka**

 **kimurarara** : Wow aku tercengang **MiyajiNanasAddict ootsuboaja**

 **MiyajiNanasAddict** : Sama saya juga **kimurarara**

 **ootsuboaja :** **midorima_s** ternyata bisa upload yang beginian juga **MiyajiNanasAddict kimurarara**

 **PrinceKise** : Midorimacchi bisa senyum ternyata =') **PhantomSeirin thebestoneaomine Akashi_Seijuuro murasakibara_atsushi momo-chanmomoi niji-shuu**

 **hayamarakuzan** : **MiyajiNanasAddict** –san tenang saja, nanti kita juga bisa foto seperti itu :*

 **MiyajiNanasAddic** t : Pergilah kau bocah -_-' **hayamarakuzan**

 **hayamarakuzan** : Iiih jahat **MiyajiNanasAddict**

 **niji-shuu** : Itu Midorima kesurupan apa jadi bisa senyum kaya gitu?

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Dia hanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu di depan **takaonyaShuutoku** saja **niji-shuu**

 **taigaKagaMi10** : Tanganmu ngapain? **takaonyaShuutoku**

 **thebestoneaomine** : Itu Midorima yang pernah ngelemparin mangga di depan rumah **Haizakiii_** ? Kesambet apa jadi bisa senyum gitu?

 **Momo-chanmomoi** : Midorin langgeng ya bareng **takaonyaShuutoku**

 **PhantomSeirin** : Yang ngelemparin mangga itu beneran? **thebestoneaomine**

 **murasakibara_atsushi** : Beneran, waktu itu aku yang minta sama dia buat ngambilin mangga **PhantomSeirin**

 **Haizakiii_** : Anjrit, jadi yang ngambil mangga waktu itu kalian? **thebestoneaomine** **midorima_s** **murasakibara_atsushi** awas aja nanti kalian...

 **himuro-tatsuya** : Apaan kamu awas awas? Kamu pengen jahatin Atsushi? Kamu berani ngadapin saya? **Haizakiii_**

 **thebestoneaomine** : Gaya lu **Haizakiii_** gue yang pernah liat lu mecahin jendela rumah **Akashi_Seijuuro** aja cuma diem :v

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Oh, jadi kau pelakunya Shougo. Tunggu saja kehadiran guntingku di rumahmu... **Haizakiii_**

 **Haizakiii_** : ANJEER KAU AHOMINEEE **thebestoneaomine**

 **midorima_s** : Kalian semua, kalau pengen rusuh jangan disini bisa tidak? **Akashi_Seijuuro thebestoneaomine Haizakiii himuro-tatsuya murasakibara_atsushi MiyajiNanasAddict hayamarakuzan**

39 menit yang lalu

Midorima menggaruk tengkuknya. Entah kenapa bukannya menjadi tempat minta maaf, foto postingannya menjadi tempat rusuh. Terutama masalah maling mangga, Midorima benci sekali mengingat hal tabu saat masa ia masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko dulu.

Lupakan masalah maling mangga, dan hal tidak penting lainnya. Midorima kembali mengingat tujuan utamanya untuk mengupload foto tersebut. Ia kembali mengecek komentar yang ada di foto postingannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada komentar dari Takao. Apa Takao sengambek itu dengan dirinya sampai-sampai mengabaikan Midorima segini parah? Kegalauan Midorima terhenti ketika ada satu pemberitahuan masuk di tabnya. Ternyata dari aplikasi Instageramnya. Midorima membelalakkan matanya ketika pemberitahuan masuk dari Takao.

 **takaonyaShuutoko** menandaimu dalam sebuah kiriman

' _Loh? Bukan mimpi kan ini?'_

.

.

.

Takao baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di sebelah jendela kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.47 PM. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Takao mengucek-ngucek matanya, menghapus jejak iler di sudut bibirnya, kemudian membenarkan poni badainya. Ia berdiri kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Setelah kembali dari ritual cuci muka, ia mengambil smartphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas sebelum tidur tadi. Takao cukup terkejut ketika melihat pemberitahuan di smartphonenya. Ada beberapa email masuk, dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya berasal dari Midorima.

Setelah mangap-mangap sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk membuka emailnya satu per satu terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika email yang paling terakhir dari Midorima dibuka, kokoro Takao yang awalnya retak-retak menjadi utuh kembali.

 **From :** _Midorima Shintaro_

 **To :** _Takao Kazunari_

 **Subject** : _(none)_

 _Aku minta maaf jika kata-kata terakhirku di Peth membuatmu tersinggung. Perlu kau ketahui, jika aku serius mengatakannya aku tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menemanimu saja._

Takao menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ingin rasanya Takao koprol sambil menyanyikan lagu Kau Adalah yang dinyanyikan oleh Isinya Laraspatih.

Sambil bersiul-siul gaje, ia membuka pemberitahuan lain yang masuk dari akun Instageramnya. Ketika dibuka, Takao cukup bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba banyak mention masuk dari teman-temannya. Ketika di scrool ke pemberitahuan baru paling bawah. Kokoro Takao kembali dibuat cenat-cenut.

 **midorima_s** menandaimu dalam sebuah kiriman

Ketika notifikasi tersebut dibuka, Takao cukup terkejut ketika melihat Midorima mengunggah foto alay mereka saat berada di dalam kelas beberapa hari lalu. Takao melihat-lihat komentar yang ada di postingan gambar tersebut. Beberapa dari tim basket Shuutoko, beberapa lainnya dari anggota tim basket sekolah lain.

Layar smartphone kembali di scrool ke atas, Takao membaca sederet caption yang ditulis oleh Midorima. Kata demi kata dibaca oleh penuh penghayatan oleh Takao, ia bahkan meng-screenshoot caption dari Midorima itu.

Takao tidak tinggal diam, ia memilih untuk mengupload foto juga. Anggap saja sebagai balasan untuk Midorima. Jari jemari Takao bergerak lincah di atas layar touchscreen smartphonenya. Setelah menekan pilihan upload, dan menunggu beberapa saat, foto tersebut akhirnya berhasil di posting.

 **takaonyaShuutoku**

( _Foto bareng Midorima waktu di toko olahraga tadi siang. Midorima lagi mangap sambil ngacungin spidol, Takao senyum ganteng sambil mengamit lengan Midorima_ )

 **Tagged** : **midorima_s**

 **Caption** : "Awalnya aku pikir akan berakhir, ternyata tidak. Aku sangat senang =)"

 **Comment – Love – Send to**

 **98 suka**

 **ootsuboaja** : Mantap jiwaa **MiyajiNanasAddict kimurarara midorima_s**

 **MiyajiNanasAddict** : Mereka sekarang pacaran lewat Ig **ootsuboaja kimurarara midorima_s takaonyaShuutoku**

 **thebestoneaomine** : Satu lagi foto **midorima_s** sungguh pose yang tak terduga **PhantomSeirin PrinceKise Akashi_Seijuuro murasakibara_atshusi niji-shuu momo-chanmomoi**

 **niji-shuu** : midorima_s awas lalat :v

 **PrinceKise** : Jangankan lalat, kuda nil juga cukup itu **niji-shuu**

 **PhantomSeirin** : Timelineku penuh foto kalian berdua saja **takaonyaShuutoku midorima_s**

 **takaonyaShuutoku** : Mantap kan? **ootsuboaja MiyajiNanasAdddict kimurarara.** Btw, **thebestoneaomine niji-shuu PriceKise PhantomSeirin** itu foto langka loh =')

 **Akashi_Seijuuro** : Foto **midorima_s** sudah ku repost di grup BeBeEm alumni Teiko **PhantomSeirin PrinceKise murasakibara_atshusi niji-shuu momo-chanmomoi.** Ah ya, aku setuju dengan Tetsuya, foto kalian berdua memenuhi timeline ku saja **takaonyaShuutoko**

 **momo-chanmomoi** : Kasian Midorin **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **niji-shuu** : Mantav, aku bangga padamu **Akashi_Seijuuro**

 **PrinceKise** : Mana nih si **midorima_s**? Kok gak muncul, padahal lagi diomongin...

 **thebestoneaomine** : Dia males nanggepin kita **PrinceKise**

 **murasakibara_atshushi** : Gara=gara foto **midorima_s** lagi mangap di repost oleh **Akashi_Seijuuro** dari tadi BeBeEm ku bunyi pang ping pang ping terus =')

34 menit yang lalu

Kegiatan 'baca komentar' Takao terhenti ketika satu panggilan dari Midorima masuk ke smartphone miliknya. Lekas ia langsung memilih ikon berlogo hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Shin-chan"

' _Takao apa kau senang sudah memposting foto kita saat di toko olahraga tadi siang nodayo?_ '

Keringat dingin mulai turun di pelipis Takao. Feelingnya sudah tidak enak.

"Ah iiya, itu tanganku kepleset padahal pengen upload foto yang lain haha"

Takao, tidak ada kepleset yang seperti itu, percayalah.

' _Sudahlah lupakan. Langsung ke intinya saja. Masalah komentarku di Peth tadi siang abaikan saja nodayo_ '

Hening. Otak Takao kembali berjalan setelah beberapa saat kemudian

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika misalnya Shin-chan memang tidak suka denganku tidak papa kok. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman"

Kalimat terakhir meluncur dari bibir Takao dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Jelas sekali bahwa Takao juga tidak ikhlas mengatakannya.

' _Jika aku tidak suka denganmu, aku tidak akan mau ditempeli terus olehmu kemana-mana nodayo..._ '

Takao dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari line seberang.

"Jadi Shin-chan menyukaiku juga?"

' _Tentu saja aku menyuka... EH TU..TUNGGU mak... maksudku itu bu..bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu hanya saja ya aku me...menyukaimu dalam arti te... eh pokoknya kata-kataku tidak sesuai dengan pikiranmu itu_ '

Sekali tsundere, tetap saja tsundere.

"Ahaha aku mengerti kok Shin-chan. Bisa seperti ini saja aku sudah senang kok"

' _Ba..baiklah kalau begitu telponnya akan aku tutup jaa_ '

"Jaa good night Shin-chan nanti malam jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya?!"

Panggilan pun diputus oleh Midorima. Takao meletakkan smartphonenya di meja belajar. Ia cukup senang mengingat kata-kata dari Midorima tadi. Takao tahu, punya gebetan yang tsunderenya setengah mampus seperti Midorima bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tetapi sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah hal yang sesulit itu. Hanya perlu pemikiran sederhana, serta prilaku yang apa adanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Takao Kazunari untuk menaklukan Midorima Shintaro.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

Hai minna.. Melvin desu~

Ada yang masih ingat ff gaje ini? #gak

Btw, sori banget atas kengaretannya, saya jarang punya waktu buat nulis =')

Buat chap depan (kalo pengen diterusin) pengen siapa jadi main characternya? Tanpa pair juga bisa kok, ya tapi maaf aja kalau nanti ngaret #plaak

Akhir kata, saya minta feedback/review nya ya...

Males ngasih feedback/review? Favs atau kalau gak follow juga saya ikhlas kok..

Arigatou~


End file.
